The First Episode
Lincoln furiously took off the squirrel suit, and began packing a backpack.* *Too Night Lincoln: *while packing, talking silently to himself while filled with anger as hot tears fall from his eyes* If all they care about is the "good luck" wearing that stupid suit brings and not care about how badly this is affecting me, then I guess they really don't love me to where I'm part of this family anymore!* Lincoln: *angrily writes a note, angrily crying* Enjoy life without me! *climbs out the window with his bag* Starting to Running Away from Home. *Lincoln Walking Somewhere Around to Find Some Place To Live. and but Ronnie Anne Saw Lincoln walking and Looking Sad.* Ronnie Anne: Hey Lame-O?. Lincoln: (Sad) Oh? Hey Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne: What's wrong?. Lincoln: (Sad) I'm Running away From Home. Ronnie Anne: (Shocked) WHAT?! WHY W-WHAT'S GOING ON? Lincoln: (Sad) It's A Long Story. *Lincoln Telling a Story What His Family Did* Ronnie Anne: (Worried) That's is Terrible they Doing this To You. I Have Know Idea?. Lincoln: (Sad) They Don't Want Me out Of that Stupid Suit and They Still Treat Me and They Still Don't Care About Me. and this is Why I'm Running Away From Home. Ronnie Anne: Because They Still Think Your Bad Luck. Lincoln: (Tears) Yes. Ronnie Anne: (Angry) I Can't Believe It! What The Heck kind Of Family They Are! Lincoln: They Still What Me as There Good Luck Charm. Ronnie Anne: Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?! Lincoln: Because I didn't know what you were gonna do to them. Ronnie Anne: (Mad) *Grab Lincoln Hand To Bring Him To Her Home* Come On Lincoln You Can come Stay With Me. You Don't Need Your Family. Because They're Still Using You like and Options. Lincoln: Oh Thanks. *Two minutes later with Ronnie Anne and Lincoln rise To Santiagos House.* Ronnie Anne: *Bringing Lincoln Inside Her Home and sees Maria* Maria: Your Home Ronnie Anne. Oh? Hi Lincoln. Lincoln: Hi Maria. Ronnie Anne: Mom Lincoln Staying Her With Us. Maria: Why What Happen? Ronnie Anne: It's So called His Family. Lincoln: It's A Long Story. *Lincoln Told A Story For What Happen What His Family Did* Maria: (shocked) Oh My God! That's Horrible! Ronnie Anne: Yes they Screw it up. Maria: I Didn't Know that Could have Happen you Lincoln. Lincoln: Yeah. Maria: I Think It's Not Safe For You To Go Back To Your Family. For What They're Still Doing To You Lincoln. You Can Stay her Longs as You Want. Lincoln: Thanks Maria. Ronnie Anne: Lincoln you can Come Sleep With Me in My Room. Lincoln: Wow Thanks Sweetie. Ronnie Anne: Hey Lincoln wanna Watch TV. Lincoln: Yeah That'll Help. *They are Watching TV and Something coming inside The House Is Bobby Came in through the Front door* Bobby: I'm Home. Hey Nini Oh? Hey Bro. Lincoln: (Sad) Hey Bobby. Bobby: What's Wrong Bro. Ronnie Anne: It's So Called His Family Bobby. Bobby: Why? Lincoln: Long Story. *Lincoln Told A Story For What Happen* Bobby: (Worried) I Can't Believe That They Doing This To You Bro! I Didn't Know That Could of Happen to You. Lincoln: Yeah They Still Don't Care about Me. Bobby: Bro So Sorry That You Go Through this. You Don't Deserve it. Because You Lied about. Lincoln: Thanks Bobby. Ronnie Anne: And Don't Worry. We Won't Let Them Know we're you at Okay. Your Safe Here With Us. Lincoln: Thanks. Maria: Well Take Care Of You Lincoln Okay. Lincoln: Okay. Ronnie Anne: Mom What Time It Is? Maria: Hmm... I Think It's (10:00) i Think It's Time To Go to Bed. Bobby and Ronnie Anne: Okay Mom. Ronnie Anne: Come On Lincoln come Sleep With Me. Lincoln: Coming. *Lincoln Still Got His Night Clothes and His Bun-Bun* Ronnie Anne: Lincoln I'm Sorry I Didn't Find Out. What could have Happen to You. Lincoln: It's Not Your Fault Sweetie. you will Always Be Her For Me and Save Me you My Only Hope. Ronnie Anne: *Kisses Lincoln on the Cheek* *Lincoln Got His Night Clothes On and got On Her Bed* Ronnie Anne: Good Night Lame-O. Lincoln: Good Night Sweetie. *Till Morning in Mean While With the Loud house* Loud sisters: *start waking up, unaware of what happened in the middle of the night* Loud Sisters: *go downstairs, see their parents in the kitchen making breakfast* Lynn Sr: Morning girls, just in time for breakfast! *The sisters sit at the table. Rita hands out breakfast, then notices Lincoln isn't there.* Rita: Hey, where's Lincoln? Leni: Probably still upstairs. Lynn: *annoyed* get him Down Here. Lori: *goes upstairs to Lincoln's room, knocks on the door* Hey, Lincoln. Wake up. *No response comes from the room* Lori: *knocks again* Lincoln, you awake? *No response again* Lori: *opens the door* Lincoln, you com..... *sees the room empty, then sees the note and reads it* *after reading the note* GUYS! GET UP HERE! *The rest of the family comes upstairs.* Lynn Sr: What Is Lori? Lynn: What Stinkon Doing Now? Lori: *hands them the note* *The note says Dear Louds, after all that I've been through, I've realized that you all just a bunch of heartless morons who care more about luck than their own son/brother. Leni, Luna, I was wrong to trust you as my closest and favorite sisters. Mom, Dad, you are now the worst parents in the universe. You care more about that stupid squirrel suit? KEEP THAT PIECE OF SH*T!! You never did care about me! I wish your lives were now completely ruined. You deserve it! Because of Lynn's stupidity, you can say goodbye to me! Your former son/brother, Lincoln.* (*After reading the note, the Louds were filled with guilt, and had tears in their eyes.*) Leni: (Crying) Linky N-Noo?!? Luna: (Crying) Our Bro Is Gone!? Lily: (Crying) Winky!! Lynn: Who's Need Him Guys. Let's Just Leave Him Bee. Lola: Agreed. Leni: (Angry) RUDE GUYS!!! Luna: (Angry) YEAH DUDES! WE'RE NOT GOING TO LEAVE OUR BRO LOST SOMEWHERE!! Lily: (Angry) (Raspbrrey at Lynn & Lola) Rita: Just Calm Down Guys! And Let's Just Go Find Him Okay? Sisters: Okay. Lori: I'll Called Bobby. *Lori using Her phone To Answer Bobby and She Saw His Texts Message* -DON'T EVEN CALLED ME LORI! I KNOW WHAT YOU AND YOUR FAMILY DID TO LINCOLN BECAUSE OF BAD LUCK! YOU DID ALL THAT TO HIM AND BECAUSE THAT WAS REALLY BAD! SO ME AND YOU WILL NOT BE TOGETHER AND TILL YOU MAKE THINGS RIGHT FOR HIM SO DON'T EVEN CALLED ME WE ARE BREAKING UP- Lori: *completely taken by surprise by Bobby's sudden angry text* *breaks down crying* N-NO! Leni: *notices Lori's sudden break down she read her phone* Lori, what is it? Lori: *crying, shows Leni the text* Leni: (Shocked) Guys Come Look? Luna: What Is It? Leni: Look at This. *Loud Sister Look At Bobby Angry Texts Because He Knows What Happen* Lola: (Shocked) Bobby Knows! Luan: Uh-Oh this is Bad Guys. Lana: Guys We Must Go Find Lincoln. *Loud Family Are Going Out To Go Find Lincoln* *Meanwhile With Santiago's* Maria: *Making a Breakfast* sees Lincoln Ronnie Anne Bobby* Good Morning. Ronnie Anne and Lincoln and Bobby: Good Morning. *The kids head into the kitchen for breakfast* Maria: *reveals scrambled eggs and bacon* Lincoln: *can smell the breakfast* Smells* good Mrs. Santiago. Maria: *smiles, as she passes out breakfast* Thank you, Lincoln. Ronnie Anne: Hey Lincoln What Do You Like To Do? Lincoln: I Don't Know. Ronnie Anne: Wanna Me And You Go Out Somewhere. Lincoln: I Don't Know Like Where? Ronnie Anne: Maybe We can Go To The Park Or The Movies the theater or What. Lincoln: Maybe A Park Sweetie. Ronnie Anne: Okay. Bobby: Hey Bro Try Too Hide Somewhere From Your Family Okay. Don't Let Them See You. Lincoln: I Won't Let Them See Me Bobby. Ronnie Anne: Come On Lincoln. *Four minutes later* *Loud Sisters are Looking around and Calling For Lincoln Loud* Luna: Where Are You Bro? Leni: I Know Your Out There Somewhere Linky. Lana: Please Come Home We're Sorry. Lori: Lincoln Where Are You we want to apologize for what We Did. Luan: Well Make This Right For You. *Till Three Minute Later* Lola: We Can't Find Him Anywhere. Lori: Well Let's Go Home For a Minute Guys. *Loud Sisters are Going Back Home* *Meanwhile, with the Santiagos Ronnie Anne: *And Lincoln Are Going To The Park* Let's Go have some Fun Lincoln? Lincoln: Well Hope My Family Are Not Going To Find and Try to Put Me Back In that Stupid Suit. Ronnie Anne: They Have To Go Through Me First Don't Worry. Lincoln: Okay. *Ronnie Anne And Lincoln Are Walking to The Park But Clyde Found Them* Clyde: Hey Guys. Lincoln: Hey Clyde. Clyde: Lincoln I Heard Your Sisters Are Calling Out For You. Ronnie Anne: Clyde His Family Did Something Terrible To Him. Clyde: What's Going On? Lincoln: It's a Long Story. *Lincoln Tell Clyde a Story That What His Family Really Did To Him* Clyde: (Angry) That's Is Very Bad. That They Doing That To You Buddy. Lincoln: Yeah I Know. And I'm Safe With Ronnie Anne and Bobby And Maria. Clyde: Lincoln? I Think We Need To Teach Your Family a Lesson. Ronnie Anne: Can You Do it For Us Clyde. Because We Are Going to the Park. Clyde: No Problem Guys. Lincoln: Clyde Don't Tell Them We're I Am At Okay. Clyde: Got Yeah Buddy. Lincoln: Thanks Clyde. *Ronnie Anne and Lincoln are Heading to the Park and Clyde is Going to The Loud Family Them. Too Teach Them A Lesson And Prove That They Where All Wrong* *Meanwhile With the Louds* Rita: Have You Found Him Yet Girls?. Lori: No Mom. Luan: We Can't Find Him Know Where. Luna: Yeah. There Still Know Sigh Of our little Bro. Lynn Sr: What Are We Going To Do. Lynn: Well Find Him Later. *Heard a knock on The Door* Luna: *opens the door* What up, Clyde? Clyde: (angry) YOU ARE THE WORST FAMILY IN THE WORLD FOR WHAT YOU DID TO LINCOLN!!! Luna: *surprised by Clyde's sudden outburst* Clyde, calm down. Lori: now Clyde! Are we really such terrible sisters? Clyde: (angry) Lincoln told me what you did, and I'm BEYOND furious with you! Lynn: HEY! DON'T BLAME US! It's not our fault Lincoln is bad luck. Luna: Lynn, you're not helping Sis. Clyde: (furious) DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT LINCOLN WAS LYING ABOUT BEING BAD LUCK, SO HE COULD HAVE SOME TIME TO HIMSELF?!!? Loud Family: (surprised by what they heard Clyde say) Lynn: IF HE WAS LYING, THEN WHY DID I LOSE A GAME WHEN HE SHOWED UP, THEN WIN MY NEXT FEW GAMES AFTER I DIDN'T LET HIM COME!? Clyde: (furious) BECAUSE BEFORE THAT ONE GAME YOU BROUGHT LINCOLN TOO, YOU THREATENED HIM!!! KARMA GOT YOU, NOT LUCK!!! *Everyone, having heard this, turned their attention to Lynn.* Lori.: is this true Lynn? Lynn: Okay, so maybe I did threat him-. Sisters: (furious) *except Lynn* YOU DID?!!? *Lynn cowers in fear.* Lynn Sr.: JUNIOR, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A MONTHS. FOR WHAT YOU DID! NOT ONLY DID YOU THREATEN YOUR ONLY BROTHER, BUT YOU MADE ALL OF US BELIEVE THAT HE WAS LUCKY! Lori: We have to Go Keep Looking For Lincoln and apologize! Luna: Clyde! Do you know where our bro is? Clyde: (angry) Even if I did, he doesn't want to speak to you. Ever again. *walks away* Rita: *enters* the house after having just gotten home immediately after Clyde told off the family* Girls? Why was Clyde storming off all angry and why do you all have a guilty look on your face? Also, where's your brother? Lori: (Sad) Mom, Lynn was the reason that we believed Lincoln was bad luck! She threatened him to go to that baseball game, and when she lost, she called him bad luck! And We Been Listening To Her Superstition! That She Made Us Go Against Lincoln! Rita: *Angry to Lynn* Young lady! How could you do that to your brother!? Lynn: Not My Problem From That Jinx! Lori: Who Cares Lynn! You Literally Turn Us Into Monsters! and For Making Us Do This To Lincoln! Luna: And We also don't know where Lincoln is. From the sounds of what Clyde said, it seems Lincoln is very mad at us, but he didn't tell us where he is. Leni: (Sad) I feel Awful for the Way We Treated Linky Like This. Lily: (Crying) Winky!. Luan: We Screw It Up Big Time. Lucy: and Lincoln Hates Us. Lynn Sr.: We have to Go Keep Looking For Brothers Girls. Lana: And We Have To Make Things Right For Him To come back? Lori: And We Have To Go Get All Of His Stuff Back. Lisa: And We're Going to Destroy That Stupid Suit. Lola: And Need To We Promise Him. That We Won't Let This Happen Again.. Luna: We have to try so He'll Forgive Us Dudes.. Leni: But We don't even know where to look for Him. Lynn Sr.: He couldn't have gotten too far since this morning. Girls! get into Vanzilla! Rita: I just hope our son is alright. Lynn Sr: Me too honey. *Meanwhile at the Park* Ronnie Anne: *Bring Ice cream *sits next to Lincoln* Lincoln, can... I tell you something? Lincoln: Sure. What is it Ronnie Anne? Ronnie Anne: (sighs) Whenever I would do all those mean things to you at school, I... would instantly regret it.... Lincoln: I'm not mad at you anymore about that. In a way, I'm kinda glad you did it, cause if you hadn't, I wouldn't really have gotten the chance to know you as well as I do now. At first, I thought you were just doing it because you probably thought I was weak, but then when I insulted you during lunch that one day and you went home to Bobby all upset, causing him to break up with Lori, causing us to go on a double date, my opinion of you changed. That night when we went on that double date at Jean Juan's, I found out that although you're tough on the outside, you're actually funny, smart, kind, and we had more in common than I could've possibly thought. I'm still sorry that I insulted you those times, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings back then. I only said those things because the jerks wouldn't stop teasing me. *smiles* I'm really glad I got to know you. Ronnie Anne: *blushes* R-Really? Lincoln: *places hand on her hand while looking into her eyes with a sincere smile and slight blush* Yes. My family might consider me unlucky, but I find myself very lucky to have had the chance to know you, the real you. *blushing a little harder* Ronnie Anne: (blushes hard, smiles) Lincoln... *Meanwhile the Louds* Lori: *in Vanzilla* *blankly staring out the window still upset about the break-up with Bobby while also worrying where Lincoln might've disappeared to* Leni: *still guilt-ridden* I hope we can find Linky. Lynn Sr: I hope so too. You girls sure Clyde doesn't know where Lincoln is? Luna: He said even if he did know, Lincoln wouldn't want to talk to us. So he doesn't know. Rita: Lori, do you think Bobby knows where he is? I know he considers Lincoln like a little brother he never had, so maybe he might've heard from him? Lori: (sad) He's not speaking to me, since He broke up with me, for good. Rita: (shocked) He did!? No wonder you look so depressed. Lori: (angry, to Lynn) And it's all your fault! Lynn: *tenses up in fear* Luna: *realizing the break-up was because of Lincoln* *sad* Dudes, it's all our faults. We treated Lincoln so badly and we didn't even try to talk with him about it. We all got caught up in the bad luck crap that we didn't give him a chance to tell us how he felt about all of this. We messed up big time. Lucy: This guilt I'm feeling, it's too dark even for me. Lola: So Bobby has heard from Lincoln? Luna: (Sad) It's possible... Rita: Lori? Do you want us to stop by Bobby's house? Lori: *calms down* We can try and see if Lincoln's there... Luan: Isn't Linc's girlfriend Bobby's sister? Lori: (realizes) You mean Ronnie Anne? Luan: Yeah. Luna: *spark of hope* Maybe she knows where Lincoln is! Other than Clyde, he's always hanging around with her. Rita: Well, then we're going to the Santiago's house. *Meanwhile With Santiago* Lincoln and Ronnie Anne: *walking inside of the House into the living room* Bobby: *notices them* Hey bro! You're looking like your in a much better mood than before. I take it sis managed to cheer you up? *winks to Ronnie Anne before Lincoln can notice* Lincoln: Yeah, she did. Ronnie Anne: *blushing at having seen Bobby's wink* Bobby: That's great to hear bro.... TV: And now, the next episode of The Dream Boat . Bobby: Oooh, my favorite show's on! *watches the TV* Lincoln: *see's Ronnie Anne blushing* Ronnie, are you Ok Lincoln: *decides not to question it further* *gets distracted when receiving a text from Clyde asking Him To Thanks* Ronnie Anne: *takes advantage of Lincoln's distraction to regain her composure* So mom, what's for dinner tonight? Maria: I'll make Some Stack and Turkey. Lincoln: Yum. (Vanzilla is seen pulling up to the Santiago house.) (Ronnie Anne Look Out of the Window) Ronnie Anne: Uh-Oh Lincoln? Your Family Are Here? Lincoln: Oh-No There Going to Put Me Back On the Stupid Suit. Bobby: They have Too Go Through Us First Bro. Ronnie Anne: Lincoln Go Hide In My Room. Lincoln: Okay. (Lincoln is Going To Hide In Her Room) Maria: What's Going On? Ronnie Anne: His Family Are Here To Get Lincoln Back. Maria: Let's Do Something About Them. Lori: *gets out the car, knocks on the door* Bobby? You there? *there was no response, she knocked again* Bobby, please, if you're there, please tell me if Lincoln's there. *no response* (Open The Door) Bobby: (Mad) What Are You Doing Here Lori! Me And You Where Broke Up. Lori: I Know you did. Please Tell Me is Lincoln's there with You Because We Want To apologize to Him for What We Done. Bobby: (Mad) Don't Play Games With Me Lori. I Know you Want him Back In That Squirrel Suit!. Lori: No We're Going To Destroyed That Suit. and We're Going to Get all His Stuff Back. (Lincoln Heard What Lori Said) Ronnie Anne: (Mad) Don't Lie Too Us. You Still Think He's Bad Luck Lori: NO! We're Not! It's Was Lynn Of Her Superstition that Brought Us In To This Mess. Ronnie Anne: (Mad) Oh And Why Is That!. Lori: (Tears) Because! Lynn was the one who said he was bad luck when she lost her baseball game after Lincoln had attended it. We were afraid of bad things happening to the rest of us. Maria: I Know You Want Him Back Lori. But He Can't Come Home With You and Your Family It's Because He's Still Think That you and Your Family Still Want Him Back In The Stupid Mascots Suit. Lori: (Tears) We're Are Going To Destroyed that Suit!! Bobby: (Mad) It Doesn't Matter Lori. You and your Family Just Made Him Real Miserable. Because I Don't Know What I Saw in You And Others are Doing To Him At The Beach. I Imagine It Because That Is The Worst Thing that You And The Others Are Going On About That Was Very Harsh Lori! *Lori is Beginning To Cry And Lincoln Came in The Living Room* Lincoln: Ronnie Anne Let Me Talk To Lori. Ronnie Anne: Are You Sure about This Lincoln? Lincoln: Yes Sweetie. Ronnie Anne: Okay Lori Here He Is. Lori: (Surprise) Lincoln! Lincoln: (Mad) Alright Lori So What are You Going To Do to ME This Time! Lori: Where Bring you Home and We're Going to Destroy the Squirrel Suit and Get all of Your Stuff Back. Lincoln: (Mad) And Then What!? Lori: We're Sorry For What We Did To You. and we promise we won't let this happen again and we're going to keep an eye on Lynn. if She Start This Again and We Will Stop Her and Protect You. Lincoln: alright then well here's the deal. I'll come back home But i Need to Tell You This I'm scared To Asked you and the Other if I can Take day of From Your activities I'm Scared To Say No Because You Guys Will Get Mad At Me Right!. Lori: We're Not going to Get Made at You Lincoln. if You Don't Wanna Come To Our Activities. Lincoln: Wait What? Lori: you said You Don't Wanna Come to Our Activities That's Fine For Us. Lincoln: You Sure? Lori: Yes. You Should Just Asked Us IF You Want a Day Off. Lincoln: So your Not Going to Get Mad at Me. Lori: We're Not Going To Get Mad at you Lincoln. (Lincoln Hug Lori and She Hug Him too) Lincoln: Okay I'll Be Home Tomorrow Promise you And the Others Won't Let This Happen Again and Please Make Lynn Stop Doing This To Me.. Lori: Well Take Care Of Her. Bobby: okay Lori but we can be together again. but! if I ever see this you Still doing this to that Little Bro one more time. me and you are breaking up. Lori: I Know. Lincoln: Okay See You Tomorrow. Lori: Okay Lincoln. (Lori Is Heading Back into Vanzilla) Leni: Is He Coming Back Home? Lori: He'll Come Home till Tomorrow Leni. Guy We Need To Go Get His Stuff Back Now. Rita: Yes. (The Loud Family Are Going Home To go Get His Stuff Back and Destroy the Squirrel Suit) Ronnie Anne: Lincoln if they Ever Do this One Time Let Us Know Okay. Lincoln: Okay. Bobby: And I Will Keep an Eye On Lori If She Ever Starts This Again. Maria: Alright Let's Go Eat. (They Are Going Back in too Eat) (Meanwhile the Loud Family) (Vanzilla pulling up to the house Lynn Sr turns the Vanzilla off* they got in the house. and They're Getting all His Stuff Back and Put it Back Where Is Belong in His Room) (Rita and Lynn Sr: *having just finished bringing Lincoln's new bed into his room* and Leni walks into the room holding up a custom made bed set for the bed, asking mom and dad if they think Linky will like it*) (***this type of custom work can't be found or bought at any store or even online***) Lynn Sr. and Rita: *sees the bed set* Rita: Leni... it's... it's.... INCREDIBLE!!! You made this on your own? Leni: Yea. I totes wanted to make something special for Linky, something that comes from the heart. Lynn Sr: You've really outdone yourself with this! I'm sure your brother will love it. Leni: (smiles) I hope so, too. Rita, Lynn Sr., and Leni: *puts on the custom bed set on the bed, and while doing so, can hear Lori let out a very loud shout coming from her room* Lori: YES!!! I GOT IT!!! Leni: *confused, goes into the room* You got what, Lori? Lori: *shows Leni the auction she had just won for Lincoln* Leni: A comic book? Lori: Not just any comic book. *tells Leni exactly what it is she had just won* Leni: *after hearing what Lori just told her* OH MY GOSH! Linky is so going to love it! Lori: (smiles) I hope so. Lynn Sr: And Young Lady! When Your Brother Come Home! You Better apologize to him For What You Done. Lynn: Fine! Lori: and You Better Not Let This Happen Again Lynn Or We Will Do Something About You! Lynn: (Sad) Okay I'm Sorry. Rita: Until Till Next Time. He'll Be Wearing a Bathing Suit at The Beach With Us. Not With That Stupid Squirrel Suit No More. (Lynn Feel Very Guilty) (2 Minute Later) (Santiago's and Lincoln Are Going To Bed) Lincoln: Hey Sweetie? Want's I Get Home Tomorrow. I Wanna Thank You For taking Care Of Me. Ronnie Anne: No Problem Lame-o. If They Ever Start This Again Come See Us anytime. Lincoln: Thanks you. (they When Too Sleep) (Till morning in Mean While the Loud house) Rita: Good Morning Girls. Sister: Good Morning. Rita: What? Where's Lynn. Lola: Maybe She Still In Her Room. Lori: Uhhh. I'll Go Get her Guys. (Lori Is Going Into Lucy and Lynn Room) Lori: Come On Lynn. Lynn: (Sad) I Can't. i'm the Worst Sister Ever to Lincoln. Lori: Stop Playing around Lynn. Lincoln Will Forgive You If Apologize to Him for What You Done. Lynn: (Sad) Okay. *Lori and Lynn are Going Down Stairs too the Others and they Heard Somebody is Knocking On the Door and Lincoln Come In Side the House And His Family are Surprise That Lincoln Is Finally Home* Loud Family: LINCOLN? Lincoln: I'm Home Now. (Loud Sisters are Hugging There Brother) Luna: Dude We're Very Sorry For What we Did to You. Lana: Yeah We all Screw it Up Big Time. Luan: And Sorry We Kicked You Out Of The House and Treat You as an Lucky Charm and Force you too Wear the Squirrel Suit. Lincoln: I'll For Give You Guys. Lynn Sr: and Son. We Promise That We Won't Let This Happen Again Rita: and Sweetie Next Time. you'll Be Wearing a Bathing Suit with Us at The Beach. Lincoln: Thanks Mom. Lynn: (Sad) Lincoln? I want to apologize. I'm sorry I threatened you to come to my game. and I'm Sorry I Called You Bad Luck I just can't handle anything of My Lost. Lincoln: I Forgive You Lynn. Lynn: You Do? Lincoln: Yes. (Lynn Run Up To Lincoln And Hugs Him and Lincoln Hugs Her Too) Rita: And Sweetie If You Want a Day Off You Should Have Asked Okay. Lincoln: Okay. Lola: And Linky We Got All Of You Stuff Back Now. Lincoln: You Did? Leni: Come See Linky. (They are going to go Show Lincoln all His Stuff Are Back in His Room) Lincoln: Wow You Got All My Stuff Back Guys. and you Brought Me a New Comic. Luan: Of Course Lincoln this is What You Want. Lincoln: Thanks Guys. Lori: and Lincoln We Promise We Won't Let This Happen Again. Will Keep an Eye On Lynn if She Starts this one More Time and will Stop Her. Lincoln: Okay. Lori: And Lincoln Next Time You Should've Just Ask Us If You Want a Day Off For A While Lincoln: I Don't Know. What If You Guys Get Mad At Me When i Said No? Luna: We Are Not Going to get Mad At You Bro. if You Don't Wanna Come To Our activities Or Anywhere With Us That's Fine for Us. Lincoln: Really? Leni: Of Course Linky. Lincoln: Thanks Guys. Lynn Sr: Okay Kids. I Fist to Go Make Some Pizza. Kids: Yay. (the Loud Sisters Are Going To Kitchen and Lynn put her hand on Lincoln shoulder and He Smiles and they are Going to the Kitchen Too and eat pizza) (THE END)